


A Sam's Best Friend

by Tra



Series: A Sam's Best Friend [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't Have to Know Canon, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam and Dean love each other very much, Sam can drive!, if you have watched the first episode you'll know what I'm talking about, missing John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tra/pseuds/Tra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean bust into Sam's life through his window and Sam went along with him to look for their father. This is the first episode of Supernatural if Dean was a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sam's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think (constructively!) Flamers will be shat on by my toy poodle, because that's how much of a shit I give.  
> If I need to change anything or have a typo in a sentence, just copy and paste that sentence into the comments and I'll fix it right up. If you feel I missed anything, I'll either tell you why I didn't add it in or tell you I am a dumbass and completely forgot.  
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

Sam was elated, knowing he had the girl of his dreams and a job interview tomorrow that he was feeling very confident about.

 

Of course, good things weren’t supposed to go so well in the lives of anybody Winchester, oh no. That would be too easy.

 

* * *

            

Sam woke up to the sound of a window opening and slid out of bed to investigate. Slowly, he opened his and Jess’ bedroom door and peered out into the rest of the apartment. He felt something else’s presence there. He just hoped it was just some random drunk or robber who had come in the window, but he knew that might not be true. He knew what was out there. He knew the evil this world had to offer.

He crept into the hallway outside the bedroom and molded himself to the wall. He peered around the corner and saw the intruder walking through his kitchen. Shifting to a new spot where he could tackle the man from behind, he waited. Three…two…one…now!

Sam was devastated. It wasn’t a random burglar and it wasn’t a drunk. It also wasn’t any kind of demon or monster he’d faced before. It was worse.

 

It was his brother.

 

* * *

 

“Dean, what the hell are you doing here?” Sam asked. He loved his brother but did not appreciate the late-night drop in.

“Well, I was looking for a beer,” Dean replied, clapping his little brother’s shoulders.

The light flicked on behind them and they both spun around.

“Sam…?”

Sam’s eyes went wide. “Jess, hey.” He turned to his brother. “Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.”

“Wait, your brother Dean?” A spark of curiosity lit in her eyes.

Dean started in on his ‘I love the Smurfs’ bullcrap and moved uncomfortably close to her in his rude way of flirting. She rolled her eyes and he turned away, saying, “Hey, well I gotta steal your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business, but, ah, nice meeting you.”

Sam looked from his gesticulating brother and then to Jess, and then back to Dean again. “No.” He walked over to her side and wrapped his arm around her waist. “Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her.”

“Okay,” Dean said. “Um, dad hasn’t been home in a few days.” He stared straight into his brother’s eyes as he said it, hoping to get his message across.

“So he’s working overtime on a ‘Miller time’ shift. He’ll stumble back in sooner or later,” Sam replied. He hated his father’s binges and he hated that Dean always got so worked up over dad when he was like this, and his anger showed through his voice.

Dean bowed his head real quick, collecting himself. He looked back up and said, “Dad’s on a hunting trip, and he hasn’t been home in a few days.”

Sam’s heart went cold.

“Jess, excuse us.”

 

 

* * *

 

Sam walked down the stairs behind his brother, berating him for thinking he’d just drop everything and go with him like he used to. “You remember the poltergeist in Amherst or the Devil’s Gate in Clifton? He was missing then too. He’s always missing, and he’s always fine.”

They reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Not for this long. Now, are you going to come with me or not?”

“I’m not,” Sam told him.

“Why not?” Dean asked.

“I swore I was done hunting for good,” Sam affirmed.

“Come on, it wasn’t easy, but it wasn’t that bad,” Dean said with a slightly disgusted upturn of his face as he turned and walked to the exit door for the apartments.

“Yeah?” Sam scoffed. “When I said I was scared of the thing in my closet, he handed me a .45.”

Dean reached the door and spun around. “Well, what was he supposed to do?”

“I was nine years old.” This was an argument they’d never had before, and Sam didn’t like it, especially after not seeing his brother in over two years. “He was supposed to say, ‘Don’t be afraid of the dark.’”

“’Don’t be afraid of the dark’?” Internally, Sam sighed. Here came a Dean-rant. “What, are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark! You know what’s out there.” Dean yanked open the door and walked out to the car. Sam followed.

“Yeah, but still…” And just like that, the two brothers were once again fighting about how their dad had raised them and what they wanted to do with their lives the job and how come the other one didn’t want to do what they did?

… “And that’s why you ran away,” Dean finally said.

“I was just going to college.” Sam was shaking his head, trying to get his brother to see. “It was dad that said if I was gonna go, I had better stay gone. And that’s what I’m doing.”

Dean clenched his teeth. “Dad’s in real trouble right now if he’s not dead already, I can feel it. I can’t do this alone.” He looked straight into Sam’s eyes and Sam looked right back.

“Yes, you can.”

Trying to act nonchalant, Dean looked away from his brother. “Yeah. Well, I don’t want to.”

And that was when Sam understood. He’d almost forgotten about it. It hadn’t affected his life in almost two years and now here it was, standing with his brother and once again in his face. He bit his lip and looked down. Dean saw him struggling with his decision from the corner of his eye but didn’t say anything.

 

Finally, Sam said, “What was he hunting?”

Dean looked him in the eyes and turned towards the car. He popped the trunk and the familiar arsenal within greeted both of them. He mumbled to himself as he rifled through a few things.

“So when dad left, how come you didn’t go with him?”

“I was working my own gig. This voodoo thing down in New Orleans.”

Sam let out a huff of laughter. “Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?”

Dean glared at him for a tense second. “I’m twenty-six, dude." They both knew what Sam was really talking about, and it wasn't Dean's age. He started describing what it was their dad was doing last and told him he hadn’t heard from him in three weeks. He showed Sam his tape recording he got yesterday from their dad and shut the trunk.

“You know, in almost two years I have never bothered you or asked you for a single thing.”

Sam looked uncomfortable, but his sense of duty won out. “Alright, I’ll go. I’ll help you find him, but I have to get back first thing Monday.”

Inwardly, Dean was crowing in triumph. When he asked his brother why for, he gave him shit for the reason Sammy gave. What? He was a big brother, after all, and he had two years’ worth of teasing to make up for. He waited until Sam went in to pack to grin the biggest grin he’d had cause to grin at in the last two years. Dean and Sam, back together again.


End file.
